Fireworks
by somesilverreply
Summary: Finn and Quinn go to the annual Lima carnival, and who knows what will ensue? Mostly Fuinn, but Samchel, Klaine and Brittana to come. Please read!
1. Lou

Hey everyone! This is a cute little Fuinn fic. More chapters to come! If you like it, please review! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I'm a little bitter about that, however.**

* * *

"_Fireworks." _

It played over and over in my mind like a broken record.

He felt fireworks? Was that what I felt?

I don't know. I'm still so lost. I come off like I know everything, like I'm the head bitch in charge. Which, I am. People expect me to be. But sometimes it gets to be so much.

How am I supposed to know how I feel about Finn? I mean, look at my year. I had a baby with his best friend, and claimed it was his for the first six months. I got a boyfriend who loved me, who was perfect and I threw it all away and cheated on him with the guy that started it all.

Yeah, I was just going to let things play out.

_What time is it? _I carefully grabbed my phone from my bag as to not bump my nails. Sure enough, I saw the unholy glop of "Koala Berry" from my pinkie smeared against my lipstick.

Great.

_6:00?_

I skimmed through my texts to see Finn's on top.

**Finn3**:

_See you at 6, baby._

Really? I frantically waved my nails around in the air as I slipped my fingers in my blue cardigan.

_Where were my shoes?_

_Ding-dong._

"Coming!" I yelled out.

_Where are my shoes!_

I sighed and decided to go with the white ballet flats I wore today. My new silver sandals would have to wait.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. But when I grabbed the doorknob, nothing happened. What a great start. Again, and no luck.

_Really?_

"COME ON YOU- DAMN-DOOR-" I said, stammering my words with each pull of the knob.

All of a sudden I felt a jerk forward as the door came wide open. I let go and my felt my body falling. I shut my eyes and wrinkled my face, preparing for the ground-

"Whoa, there." I felt Finn grab my shoulders and pull me up.

"Having troubles, there?" He laughed.

"How did you open the-" I was cut off as he held up my house key.

"The spare, underneath the gnome." I laughed. That gnome had been protecting my house key since the day I was born. I remember telling Finn about the spare when we were dating the first time. He laughed, and I remember he named the gnome Lou.

"Trusty old Lou." I smiled at him. And instead of expecting a laugh, he surprised me. All he did was stare into the night sky, and I could see the moonlight shimmering on his eyes. They were like a crystal balls, but instead of looking into the future, they held the past.

"Why did you cheat on me?" He asked, very bluntly.

I wasn't surprised, it was always like him to pull random things from his brain.

But what was I supposed to say?

That I never intended to? That I was sorry?

"Because I'm a horrible person."

I was done with lying.

"Quinn, don't-" He started.

"Honestly. Look at me, look at what happens to me." I started to walk down my sidewalk toward his car. "I get pregnant, I lose boyfriends, people hate me."

He just looked at me, like he knew there was more.

"And it's all my fault. I did this to myself. I don't know why I call _Rachel_ a loser when-"

"I love you, Quinn. I'll never hate you. Remember, when I told you I was done with you? No. I'll never be done with you, Fabray. You're everything I'm not. You're perfect."

He said the last two words so quietly they were practically a whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. People are too good to me. What did I ever do for them? I was sick of myself. I was more of a loser than Rachel will ever be.

"I love you too, Finn. I will always have a place for you in my heart. But you shouldn't love me. No one should. You're too good-" I felt my sobs in my throat and stopped talking before I started to cry. But it was no use. I felt the warm drop slowly trickle down my cheek.

I felt a quick jerk as he grabbed my shoulders. "Don't ever say that. You're going to get your life turned around. I promise, Quinn."

He softly took my face in his hands and kissed me. I knew it now. I knew what he was talking about. With that one kiss, I wasn't confused.

He released and I smiled.

"What?" He laughed.

"_Fireworks._" I told him.


	2. Lemonade

Chapter 2! Once again, please review! Thanks loves :D

Next chapter will be in Rachel's POV :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Way We Were by the amazing Barbra Streisand.**

* * *

The place was packed. I'm not surprised though. The annual town carnival was like the super bowl of Lima. Every one that was everyone in this town was there.

It's also a great place to bring your kids. My mom used to tell me stories about how she used to bring me here from the time I was a little baby, which made me skeptical about coming here. I knew that Shelby would be here with Beth.

But I couldn't let that bother me. I was here to have a good time with my boyfriend.

"Two tickets, please." Finn told the lady sitting at the table, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, kids, nice to see you here." Mrs. Pillsbury handed us our tickets.

I laughed at Finn's awkward wave as we walked away. I gave her a reassuring smile.

He took my arm and I took in my surroundings. Loud screaming kids, the smell of funnel cakes, and those crazy spinning rides that you always wanted to go on as a kid. It was exactly how I imagined it.

"So what do you want to do?" Finn looked at me.

"I could e-" I stopped in my tracks.

No. It couldn't be her. I got rid of her, this was a night of stress free fun.

"Quinn, what is it?"

I pointed at the little stage set up by the corn dogs.

"Oh, great."

I knew how Finn felt about her. Every time he looked at her, or even thought about her, I could see the pain on his face. Also, I could tell the song she was singing was about him.

"_Memories, light the corners of my mind__  
__Misty watercolor memories of the way we were.__  
__Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind__  
__smiles we give to one another__  
__for the way we were.__  
__Can it be that it was all so simple then__  
__or has time rewritten every line?__  
__If we had the chance to do it all again__  
__tell me would we? Could we?"_

Rachel Berry was sporting a ruffle sleeved red and white polka dot dress. Her hair was in a messy bun, and I could see the light from the Ferris wheel reflect off of her gold star necklace. She looked truly beautiful.

Finn just stared at her. He had no words. I looked at him, and I could see right through him. He missed her, and I could see it. I knew what that was like. I may joke like Santana getting naked with Puck is no big deal, but honestly, it bothered me.

She finished her performance, and gave the Rachel Berry signature bow. She was talented, there was no denying that. She had everything I wanted. The way she could stand so strong, even after all the crap she takes every day… it amazed me.

Truth is, she was the only one actually going somewhere other than bagging groceries at the Lima supermarket.

She walked off stage, grabbing a pen out of her bag, anticipating autographs. I feel Finn laugh and then quickly start walking away, still holding onto me.

I wasn't going to be _that_ girlfriend.

"Go congratulate her." I gave him a light nudge.

"You sure?" I loved his little innocent face. I didn't want him to be afraid of me anymore. I was awful to him before. That was never happening again.

"Of course. I'll get us some lemonade." I gave him a peck and moved over to the lemonade stand. There was a few people in front of me, so by the time I ordered I'm sure he'd be back. I stared at him. He was leaning against the side of the stage with her, looking intently into her eyes as she explained something. He looked hurt, like she had just slapped him in the face.

"Five dollars." Ah, the carnival folk of Lima. You go anywhere else and they'll just give it to you for the normal price. They're just doing their job. But not here. Here they're so slimy they try to bargain with you. I look at his customer and find it's just a little girl, not more than 10 years old. Ridiculous.

She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, and started to walk away.

"NEXT!"

I reached into my bag and handed the man three dollar bills.

"Keep the change." I said with enthusiastic sarcasm.

"Hey, I said five-" he started.

"And the sign says two fifty. Pretty sure you have to do your job. So take the three dollars before you make a big scene.

He grunted and put the three dollars back into the register. I took the lemonade to the little girl, who was sitting on a little bench with what looked like her older brother. He had blonde shaggy hair, almost exactly like the girl's.

I gave her a little tap on the shoulder.

"Here you go. Make sure you never take their cra-" I stopped myself. "Make sure they follow the rules." I gave her a wink.

I started to walk away, when I heard my name.

"Quinn?"

Sam Evans was wearing a green polo shirt and jeans with his arm resting behind the bench. He cocked his head behind him so he could make sure it was me.

Once I turned to face him, he stood up.

"Hey. Is she your sister?" I nodded toward the girl.

"Uh, yeah. Are you here with any-"

"And you just let her go up the lemonade stand alone?" Typical Sam.

"Yeah. I could see her. And its not like she's going to get kidnapped, there's like twenty million kids here."

"Still." I looked at his sister and bent down to her level.

"You're very pretty, like you're brother." She gave a cute laugh and I could almost feel him blushing. "What's your name?"

"Sarah." She said, taking a sip. "Sarah Evans."

"Hi, Sarah, I'm Quinn." I patted her head and stood up again.

Man I need to do some squats again.

"That's really sweet, that you took your sister." He smiled, and I could tell that he was happy his mom made him drag her along.

"Yeah. Hey, my mom is coming to get her, so do you want to hang out? You know, as friends?" He looked hopeful.

"I'm actually with Finn-" I turned around and realized that he had been with Rachel this whole time. "I got to go, Sam. I'll see you around."

"See you around." His voice trailed off as I walked toward Finn and Rachel. My heart broke to hear him like that. I was so mean.

But I also wouldn't do him any good if I did hang out with him. It would just confuse him and I would end up hurting someone again.

Finn started to walk away from Rachel. I looked at her, and I could tell she was upset. They both were. Their relationship was so on again- off again. It made me hurt just looking at them. Rachel looked up at me and I gave her a little smile.

She looked shocked at first, but then gave me a little wave.

"Sorry I took so long. Did you get lemonade?" Finn caught me by surprise.

"Too expensive. The workers are such slime balls, you know?"

"Yeah. One of the downfalls at carnivals. Come on, I heard there is another stand down by the rainbow slide."

He took my arm and we started down toward the stand. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't get them off my mind. Sam and Rachel. I just blew him off, and she looked so sad. Because I took him. Both of these people I had put in pain tonight, something I swore I wouldn't do anymore.

But then something clicked.

_Sam and Rachel._

"Finn?"

I had a plan.


	3. Cotton Candy

Sorry its late!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- _I AM GOING TO SEE SPRING AWAKENING._**

and I don't own Glee.

* * *

The light applause from the audience made me feel lukewarm. I felt my performing flush of fire and adrenaline, but something was missing.

My dads are out of town, so I'm here all alone. I don't have a boyfriend and although my Glee friends respect me and my talent, they don't want to be seen with Rachel Berry.

Still, I just killed that Barbra song. I have to focus on that, because right now that was the only thing making me happy.

After the man running the stage asked me, well, pushed me off stage, I quickly rummaged through my bag for my lucky gold pen. My dad stole it from Idina Menzel's dressing room when he sneaked in there during Wicked. He'd already seen it three times, so he didn't have to worry  
about missing anything.

I found my pen and held it up, expecting the little girls to be lining up.

Who am I kidding? They're off riding the merry go round and I'm just interrupting the carousel music. I'm background noise.

I started to walk toward the lemonade stand when I froze in my tracks.

He was here.

"Hey, Rachel." He smiled down at me.

I just looked at him. He obviously wouldn't come talk to me unless he had reason to. Our "just 'cause" conversations were long gone.

"You were amazing. That's awesome that you got to sing here at the carnival."

My heart warmed to hear him. He may be much more intelligent nowadays but the little kid in him will never die.

"My dads have connections." My voice came out hoarse. My throat was tight and nervous. I gave a small cough to clear it.

"Why did you come talk to me? Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I want to talk to you."

"Just enjoy your date with Quinn." Who else would he be here with?

I started to walk away, clutching onto my bag when I felt a little tug on my red coat.

"How did you know?" I started to say something but he cut me off.

"Never mind. I'm serious Rach. This is ridiculous. We can't go on and act like we don't know each other. We were together all summer. We know everything about each other. I may be with Quinn now but you'll never not have a place in my heart. I can't stand not being your  
friend."

The word friend was like a knife stabbing my chest. I loved him. I knew I did. No one else could make me feel like he did. I glance at the sheet music in my bag.

Sure, I had said that Blaine was great inspiration for writing music, but truth is, every single song I've written, whether I've kept or crumpled into a ball and thrown away, has been about Finn.

"I don't know. I don't think I can handle that. It hurts too much." I felt my throat tighten and I knew I was at risk of crying.

"Shh, Rachel, it's ok. This is how it was always supposed to be. I care about you Rachel. But we just don't work out."

"And how do you with Quinn? She cheated on you, she lied to you for months..."

"So did you."

I let my tears fall. I didn't care anymore.

When I walk away this time, he doesn't come running after me.

_Scattered pictures_  
_Of the smiles we left behind_  
_Smiles we gave to one another_  
_For the way we were_

It's amazing how no matter what I'm feeling, there is always a Barbra song to match my mood.

I don't care. My teenage mind knows I love Finn but who knows what my adult mind will think.

I imagine myself in ten years.

I close my eyes and feel the spotlight as I belt out I'm Not That Girl. Jonathan Groff, that gorgeous man from Spring Awakening, is Fiyero. There will be a boy someday.

A tear rolls into the corner of my smile.

I glance over at Finn and Quinn and I'm surprised to see her looking  
at me.

Her smile seems so genuine and it's hard to believe she hated me.

Snap out if this Rachel. She's a total bitch to you and you know it.

I somehow managed to stoop up a halfhearted wave. No smile though.

I walked down toward the other end of the park, just to see how it has improved since last year.

Same old rides. I see the paint chipping on the little baby helicopters, the creaking noises comic from the Ferris wheel and the carousel horses have seen better days.

But then I see something that makes me forget about Finn. Well, someone.

Shelby Corcoren was holding her one year old daughters little hand as she sat on top of a pink horse. Her other hand was supporting her back.

Beth looked exactly like her father. I bet if Quinn would have still claimed it was Finn's by now, he would have figured it out. She had dark brown hair, and beautiful tan skin. She had her mother's features though. Soft, pretty eyes and a dainty look about her.

She almost reminded me of myself as a baby.

Shelby looked the same. A little tired, but that was to be expected.

I was fighting my inner urge to go talk to her. I feel like if I did, she might push me away again. And I couldn't deal with that right now.

I picked up a diet soda at the hot dog stand. How original am I? Were at a carnival, full of those shaken lemonades and Dutch ices and I've sitting here sipping my diet coke.

Oh well. I'm not a traditional person.

"I tried eating cotton once but it got stuck in my throat."

"Its ok, Britt. I promise it will taste good."

Brittany and Santana. Of course.

Should I go talk to them? In all of this mess, I need someone. I don't think Mercedes came tonight, and I'll be all alone when I get home. Besides, I got a free pass to be here because of my performance. Might  
as well make the most of it.

"Hey, guys." Santana turned around, and I was expecting rejection. She was pretty upset with me the other day when I commended her on promoting homosexuality in glee club. She doesn't like labels.

But then something amazing happened.

"Berry! Sit down!"

Maybe this was going to be a good night after all.


End file.
